The present invention relates to a gelation agent and a gel composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gelation agent which can be added and mixed to a wide range of oils to produce oil based gels with superior stability, safety and usability for applications such as cosmetics and quasi-drugs, as well as a gel composition.
The present invention relates to an emulsifying agent and an emulsified composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an emulsifying agent which can be added and mixed to a wide range of oils to achieve the water-in-oil type (hereafter referred to as the W/o type) emulsion without using a conventional nonionic surfactant, and an emulsified composition with superior stability, safety and usability using this emulsifying agent.
The present invention relates to a sunscreen cosmetic. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sunscreen cosmetic which has the characteristics of having superior water resistance as well as preventing the whiteness of the ultraviolet light protection powder from being conspicuous.
Conventionally, for oil swelling gelation agents, it has been known that a gel with good usability can be prepared by mixing a specific nonionic surfactant with an organic modified clay mineral obtained by exchanging water and/or exchangeable cations in between layers of a water swelling clay mineral (hereafter referred to as a clay mineral) with quaternary ammonium salt type organic cations by means of the cation exchange. Another known gelation method uses a gelation agent obtained by treating the organic modified clay mineral with a compound lipid instead of the nonionic surfactant.
However, a gelation method using the aforementioned gelation agent requires that the nonionic surfactant and the compound lipid have to be selected for each oil component to be used to obtain gel with good stability and usability because the structure of the obtained gel is significantly different depending on the oil component used.
Also, gels which can maintain sufficient stability tend to spread poorly at the time of application and exhibit poor usability.
Based on the aforementioned problem, the inventors conducted earnest research and discovered that a gelation agent obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures can provide an oil based gel with superior stability, safety and usability when used with a wide range of oil components, thus completing the present invention.
Furthermore, the inventors discovered that a gelation agent obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures can provide an oil based gel with superior stability, safety and usability when used with a wide range of oil components, thus completing the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gelation agent which can be added and mixed to a wide range of oils to produce an oil based gel with superior stability, safety and usability, as well as a gel composition which uses this gelation agent.
Conventionally, a lipophilic surfactant with a HLB value of 1-12, e.g. polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester type surfactants such as glycerine fatty acid esters and sorbitan fatty acid esters have been used for the emulsifying agent to obtain a W/O type emulsified composition.
Examples of emulsifying agents which can stably emulsify a wide range of oils include an emulsifying agent composition comprising an organic modified clay mineral and a nonionic surfactant as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication Tokkai Sho 61-129033, and examples of emulsifying agent compositions which can stably emulsify silicon oil, which is hard to emulsify, include a combination of an organic modified clay mineral and a polyoxyalkylene modified organo polysiloxane as disclosed in Tokkai Sho 61-212321.
However, with the aforementioned emulsifying agents, the type of the emulsifying agent has to be selected according to each oil to be used in order to obtain an emulsified composition with good stability and usability.
Also, a large quantity of the emulsifying agent is required to emulsify a large quantity of polar oil and the use of a large quantity of the emulsifying agent sometimes affects the stability and usability of the emulsified composition.
Based on the aforementioned problem, the inventors conducted earnest research and discovered that an emulsifying agent obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures can provide an emulsified composition with superior stability, safety and usability when used with a wide range of oil components, thus completing the present invention.
Also, the inventors conducted earnest research and discovered that an emulsifying agent obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures can provide an emulsified composition with superior stability, safety and usability when used with a wide range of oil components, thus completing the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide an emulsifying agent which can be added and mixed to a wide range of oils to produce a W/O type emulsified composition with superior stability, safety and usability, as well as a W/O type emulsified composition which uses this emulsifying agent.
A water-in-oil type emulsified composition (hereafter also referred to as a W/O type emulsified composition) has been used in sunscreen cosmetics because it makes a base agent with superior water resistance.
In general, a W/O type emulsified composition has a shortcoming in that a system with superior temperature stability and usability is difficult to obtain. An example of the technology which addresses this shortcoming is a W/O type emulsified composition obtained by treating a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a nonionic surfactant (Tokkai Sho 61-114721, Tokkai Sho 61-129033 and Tokkai Sho 61-212321).
Also known are a sunscreen cosmetic which is prepared by adding titanium oxide and/or zinc oxide, as the ultraviolet light protection agent, to a W/O type emulsified composition made with this technology, as well as technology which uses water repellent spindle-shaped titanium oxide to make the color of the ultraviolet light protection powder less conspicuous when applied (Tokkai Hei 7-258055).
However, the conventional sunscreen cosmetics which contain ultraviolet light protection powder have a problem in that the ultraviolet light protection powder becomes conspicuously white upon contact with sweat or water from the ocean or pool.
Shiseido Co., Ltd. application No. 62-30179 (hereinafter ""179), published Feb. 9, 1987, discloses gelation agents for cosmetics prepared by treating swellable clay minerals with quaternary ammonium salt-type cationic surfactants and complex lipids. However, the ""179 reference does not contain either a fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperature or a higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperature, as in the gellation agent of the present invention. These two elements provide desired characteristics, and constitute important aspects of the present invention.
Based on the aforementioned problem, the inventors conducted earnest research to obtain a W/O type emulsified composition using the aforementioned organic modified clay mineral which does not become conspicuously white upon contact with water. The inventors discovered that this problem can be solved by using fatty acids or higher alcohols which are liquid at normal temperatures instead of the conventional nonionic surfactants, thus completing the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sunscreen cosmetic which has the characteristics of having superior water resistance and keeping the whiteness of the ultraviolet light protection powder less conspicuous upon contact with water.
The present invention provides a gelation agent which is characteristically obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures.
Also, the present invention provides said gelation agent wherein the blend ratio of said quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant is 60-140 mili-equivalents for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Furthermore, the present invention provides said gelation agent wherein the blend ratio of said fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures is 1-500 g for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Also, the present invention provides a gel composition which contains said gelation agent and an oil component.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a gelation agent which is obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures.
Also, the present invention provides said gelation agent wherein the blend ratio of said quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant is 60-140 mili-equivalents for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Furthermore, the present invention provides said gelation agent wherein the blend ratio of said higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures is 1-500 g for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Also, the present invention provides a gel composition which contains said gelation agent and an oil component.
Further, the present invention provides an emulsifying agent which is obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures.
Also, the present invention provides said emulsifying agent wherein the blend ratio of said quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant is 60-140 mili-equivalents for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Furthermore, the present invention provides said emulsifying agent wherein the blend ratio of said fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures is 1-500 g for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Also, the present invention provides an emulsified composition which contains said emulsifying agent, an oil component and water.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an emulsifying agent which is obtained by mixing a water swelling clay mineral with a quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures.
Also, the present invention provides said emulsifying agent wherein the blend ratio of said quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant is 60-140 mili-equivalents for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Furthermore, the present invention provides said emulsifying agent wherein the blend ratio of said higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures is 1-500 g for 100 g of said water swelling clay mineral.
Also, the present invention provides a gel composition which contains said emulsifying agent, an oil component and water.
The present invention provides a sunscreen cosmetic wherein said emulsified composition additionally contains ultraviolet light protection powder.
The components of the present invention are described in detail below.
xe2x80x9cGelation agent, gel composition, emulsifying agent, emulsified compositionxe2x80x9d
The water swelling clay mineral used in the present invention is a type of colloidal hydrated aluminum silicate with a three-layer structure represented by the following general formula.
(X, Y)2xc2x73(Si, Al)4O10(OH)2Z1/3.nH2O 
Where,
X: Al, Fe(III), Mn(III), Cr(III),
Y: Mg, Fe(II), Ni, Zn, Li, Mn(II), and
Z: K, Na, xc2xd Ca, xc2xd Mg.
Specific examples include natural or synthetic (in this case this refers to those whose (OH) groups in the formula are replaced by fluorine) montmorillonites including montmorillonite, saponite and hectorite (commercially available examples include beagum, kunipia and laponite) and synthetic mica known under names such as sodium silicic mica and sodium or lithium teniorite (commercially available examples include Daimonait from Topi Kogyo).
The quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant used in the present invention is represented by the following general formula: 
(In this formula, R1 denotes a benzyl group or alkyl group with a carbon number of 10-22, R2 denotes a methyl group or alkyl group with a carbon number of 10-22, R3 and R4 are hydroalkyl groups or alkyl groups with a carbon number of 1-3, and X denotes a halogen atom or methyl sulfate residue.)
Specific examples include dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride, myristyltrimethylammonium chloride, cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, stearyltrimethylammonium chloride, arachiltrimethylammonium chloride, behenyltrimethylammonium chloride, myristyldimethylethylammoium chloride, cetyldimethylethylammoium chloride, stearyldimethylethylammoium chloride, arachildimethylethylammoium chloride, behenyldimethylethylammoium chloride, myristyldiethylmethylammonium chloride, cetyldiethylmethylammonium chloride, stearyldiethylmethylammonium chloride, arachilidiethylmethylammonium chloride, behenyldiethylmethylammonium chloride, benzyldiethylmethylammonium chloride, benzyldimethylcetylammonium chloride, benzyldimethylstearylammonium chloride, benzylmethylbehenylammonium chloride, benzylmethylethylcetylammonium chloride, benzylmethylethylstearylammonium chloride, and dibehenylhydroxyethylammonium chloride, as well as the corresponding bromide and such, and dipalmitylpropylammonium methylsulfate. When implementing the present invention, one or more types among these are selected at will.
Examples of the fatty acid which is liquid at normal temperatures for use in the present invention include oleic acid, isostearic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid. When implementing the present invention, one or more types among these are selected at will.
Examples of the higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures for use in the present invention include oleyl alcohol, isostearyl alcohol, octyldodecanol, decyltetradecanol and jojoba alcohol. When implementing the present invention, one or more types among these are selected at will.
The gelation agent or the emulsifying agent of the present invention can be prepared by simply mixing the aforementioned essential ingredients. For example, the preparation can be done by dispersing/stirring a clay mineral, quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, and a fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures in a solvent with a low boiling point, such as water, acetone, or lower alcohols, or by pretreating the clay mineral and quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant in the solvent with a low boiling point to obtain the cation modified clay mineral (hereafter also referred to as an organic modified clay mineral) and mixing it with a fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures, followed by removal of the solvent with a low boiling point. In the present invention, it is also possible to use the product without removing the solvent with a low boiling point.
When the quaternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures enter between the layers of the clay mineral, the interlayer space of the clay mineral becomes expanded. Therefore, adsorption of the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures can be verified by measuring the basal spacing with the X-ray diffraction method.
In the gelation agent or the emulsifying agent of the present invention, the content of the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant is preferably 60-140 mili-equivalents for 100 g of the clay mineral. In the gelation agent or the emulsifying agent of the present invention, the content of the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures is preferably 1-500 g, more preferably 5-400 g, for 100 g of the clay mineral. If the content of the fatty acid or higher alcohol is less than 1 g, then the interlayer spacing of the clay mineral does not expand and the gelation capability becomes insufficient. If it is more than 500 g, then the stability of the gel over time may become poor.
The gelation agent of the present invention can be added to a wide range of oils to produce an oil based gel with superior stability, safety, and usability compared with conventional gelation agents which use clay minerals.
The emulsifying agent of the present invention can be added to a wide range of oils and water to obtain a W/O type emulsified composition with superior stability, safety, and usability compared with conventional gelation agents which use clay minerals.
For the oil component used in the gel composition or the emulsified composition of the present invention, all the common oil components used in cosmetics, drugs, etc., ranging widely from polar oils to nonpolar oils, can be used.
Specific examples of the liquid oil component used in the present invention include avocado oil, tsubaki oil, turtle oil, macadamia nut oil, corn oil, mink oil, olive oil, rape seed oil, egg Yolk oil, sesame seed oil, persic oil, wheat germ oil, sasanqua oil, castor oil, linseed oil, safflower oil, cotton seed oil, perilla oil, soy bean oil, peanut oil, tea seed oil, kaya oil, rice bran oil, chinese wood oil, Japanese wood oil, jojoba oil, germ oil, triglycerol, glyceryl trioctanoate and glyceryl triisopalmitate.
Examples of the solid oil/fat include cacao butter, coconut oil, horse tallow, hardened coconut oil, palm oil, beef tallow, sheep tallow, hardened beef tallow, palm kernel oil, pork tallow, beef bone tallow, Japanese core wax, hardened oil, neatsfoot tallow, Japanese wax and hydrogenated castor oil.
Example of the wax include honeybee wax, candelilla wax, cotton wax, carnauba wax, bayberry wax, tree wax, whale wax, montan wax, bran wax, lanolin, kapok wax, lanolin acetate, liquid lanolin, sugar cane wax, lanolin fatty acid isopropyl ester, hexyl laurate, reduced lanolin, jojoba wax, hard lanolin, shellac wax, POE lanolin alcohol ether, POE lanolin alcohol acetate, POE cholesterol ether, lanolin fatty acid polyethylene glycol and POE hydrogenated lanolin alcohol ether.
Examples of the hydrocarbon oil include liquid paraffin, ozokerite, squalene, pristane, paraffin, ceresin, squalene, vaseline and microcrystalline wax.
Examples of the higher fatty acid include lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, oleic acid, 12-hydroxystearic acid, undecylenic acid, and tall oil.
Examples of the higher alcohols include cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, and cetostearyl alcohol.
Examples of the synthetic ester oil include isopropyl myristate, cetyl octanoate, octyldodecyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, butyl stearate, hexyl laurate, myristyl myristate, decyl oleate, hexyldecyl dimethyloctanoate, cetyl lactate, myristyl lactate, lanolin acetate, isocetyl stearate, isocetyl isostearate, cholesteryl 12-hydroxystearate, ethylene glycol di-2-ethylhexylate, dipentaerythritol fatty acid ester, N-alkyl glycol monoisostearate, neopentyl glycol dicaprylate, diisostearyl malate, glyceryl di-2-heptylundecanoate, trimethylolpropane tri-2-ethylhexylate, trimethylolpropane triisostearate, pentane erythritol tetra-2-ethylhexylate, glyceryl tri-2-ethylhexylate, trimethylolpropane triisostearate, cetyl 2-ethylhexanoate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, glyceryl trimyristate, glyceride tri-2-heptylundecanoate, methyl castor oil fatty acid, oleyl oleate, cetostearyl alcohol, aceto glyceride, 2-heptylundecyl palmitate, diisobutyl adipate, 2-octyldodecyl N-lauroyl-L-glutamate, di-2-heptylundecyl adipate, ethyl laurate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, 2-hexyldecyl myristate, 2-hexyldecyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl adipate, diisopropyl sebacate, 2-ethylhexyl succinate, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, amyl acetate and triethyl citrate.
Examples of the silicone oil include chain polysiloxanes including dimethylpolysiloxane, methylphenylpolysiloxane, and methylhydrogenpolysiloxane, as well as ring polysiloxanes including decamethylpolysiloxane, dodecamethylpolysiloxane and tetramethyltetrahydrogenpolysiloxane. In the present invention, one or more types among these are selected at will.
The blend ratio of the oil component in the total gel composition of the present invention is 20-95 wt %, preferably 30-80 wt %. If the blend ratio is 20 wt % or less, then an oil based composition with good usability cannot be obtained. If it is more than 95 wt % then the stability over time may deteriorate.
The blend ratio of the oil component in the total emulsified composition of the present invention is not limited, but the preferable range is 20-80 wt % of the total emulsified composition. The blend ratio of water is not limited, but the preferable range is 20-80 wt % of the total emulsified composition. The blend ratio of the aforementioned emulsifying agent required to emulsify the oil component and water is determined based on the blend ratios of the oil component and water such that a stable emulsified composition can be obtained.
Other ingredients normally blended into cosmetics, such as antioxidants, humectants, ultraviolet light absorbents, preservatives, perfumes and drugs, can be blended in the gel composition or the emulsified composition of the present invention as necessary within the range which does not affect the object of the present invention.
The gel composition or the emulsified composition of the present invention can be prepared by directly mixing the gelation agent or the emulsifying agent of the present invention and the oil component (and water) or a composition containing the oil component (and water). The mixing can be conducted using a weak mixing power method such as hand stirring, but it is more preferable to use a mixing device such as a disper, homogenizer, roller, TK mill, hoovermarler, kneader or ball mill. For directly obtaining the target oil based gel composition or emulsified composition such as a cosmetic or quasi-drug without doing the dilution, it is preferable to use a mixing device such as a disper or homogenizer. For obtaining a storable highly viscous oil based gel composition or emulsified composition so that the target oil based gel composition or emulsified composition can be obtained by diluting it as necessary, it is preferable to use a mixing device with strong mixing power such as a roller.
When preparing the gel composition or the emulsified composition, the ingredients of the gelation agent or the emulsifying agent, i.e. the water swelling clay mineral, the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, and fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures, can be either separately added to and mixed with the composition containing the oil component (and water) or mixed together with the oil component (and water) and other ingredients. It is also possible to prepare the organic modified clay mineral by mixing the water swelling clay mineral and the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant in advance and then add and mix this and the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures into the composition containing the oil component (and water) or mix them together with the oil component (and water) and other ingredients.
The gel composition or the emulsified composition which uses the gelation agent or the emulsifying agent of the present invention has superior stability and usability and therefore is preferably used in applications such as cosmetics and quasi-drugs.
xe2x80x9cSunscreen cosmeticxe2x80x9d
The sunscreen of the present invention, i.e. said emulsified composition additionally containing ultraviolet light protection powder, has the characteristics of having superior water resistance and preventing the whiteness of the ultraviolet light protection powder from being conspicuous.
Examples of the ultraviolet light protection powder used in the present invention include titanium oxide, fine particle titanium oxide, zinc oxide, fine particle zinc oxide, iron oxide, and fine particle iron oxide. If necessary, these ultraviolet light protection powders can also be dispersed in the oil component as hydrophobic powder by means of a surface treatment such as the oil treatment method in which fat/oil is adsorbed to the surface or esterization or etherization using functional groups such as hydroxyl groups is used, the metal soap treatment method in which a zinc salt and/or a magnesium salt of a fatty acid is used, the silicone treatment method in which dimethyl polysiloxane or methyl hydrogen polysiloxane is used, and the fluorine treatment method which uses a fluorine compound containing perfluoroalkyl groups.
The blend ratio of the ultraviolet light protection powder in the sunscreen cosmetic is normally 1-50 wt %. If it is less than 1 wt %, then the ultraviolet light protection effect is low, and if it is more than 50 wt %, then aggregation of the powder and such occur, which may lead to poor usability.
The sunscreen cosmetic of the present invention can be obtained by preparing in advance the organic modified clay mineral, i.e. the emulsifying agent, by treating a water swelling clay mineral with a quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant and a fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures, and then emulsifying the oil phase prepared by mixing the oil component and the water phase in which a hydrophilic ultraviolet light protection powder is dispersed with a conventional method. When using a lipophilic ultraviolet light protection powder, it is preferable to disperse the powder in the oil phase.
It is also possible to carry out the emulsification without preparing the emulsifying agent in advance, i.e. the water swelling clay mineral, the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures and the ultraviolet light protection powder can be blended into the water phase or the oil phase of each recipe for the emulsification. Specifically, the ultraviolet light protection powder is dispersed and mixed in the oil phase containing the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures and the oil component, and then the water phase in which the water swelling clay mineral is dispersed and mixed is added to this, followed by mixing and stirring to obtain the target sunscreen cosmetic.
Furthermore, it is also possible to prepare the organic modified clay mineral in advance by treating the water swelling clay mineral with the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, and then blend the organic modified clay mineral, the fatty acid or higher alcohol which is liquid at normal temperatures, and the ultraviolet light protection powder into the water phase or the oil phase in each recipe for emulsification. Specifically, the organic modified clay mineral, which has been prepared by treating the water swelling clay mineral with the quarternary ammonium salt type cation surfactant, and the ultraviolet light protection powder are dispersed and mixed in the oil phase containing the oil component(s), and then the water phase is added to it, followed by mixing and stirring to obtain the target sunscreen cosmetic.
An ultraviolet light absorbent can be blended into the sunscreen cosmetic of the present invention as necessary. Examples of the ultraviolet light absorbents are: benzoic acid type ultraviolet light absorbents including paraamino benzoic acid (hereafter abbreviated as PABA), PABA monoglycerine ester, N,N-dipropoxy PABA ethyl ester, N,N-diethoxy PABA ethyl ester, N,N-dimethyl PABA ethyl ester, N,N-dimethyl PABA butyl ester and N,N-dimethyl PABA ethyl ester; anthranilic acid type ultraviolet light absorbents including homomentyl-N-acetyl anthranilate; salicylic acid type ultraviolet light absorbents including amyl salicylate, mentyl salicylate, homomentyl salicylate, octyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, benzyl salicylate and p-isopropanolphenyl salicylate; cinnamic acid type ultraviolet light absorbents including octyl cinnamate, ethyl-4-isopropyl cinnamate, methyl-2,5-diisopropyl cinnamate, ethyl-2,4-diisopropyl cinnamate, methyl-2,4-diisopropyl cinnamate, propyl-p-methoxy cinnamate, isopropyl-p-methoxy cinnamate, isoamyl-p-methoxy cinnamate, octyl-p-methoxy cinnamate (2-ethylhexyl-p-methoxy cinnamate), 2-ethoxyethyl-p-methoxy cinnamate, cyclohexyl-p-methoxy cinnamate, ethyl-xcex1-cyano-xcex2-phenyl cinnamate, 2-ethylhexyl-xcex1-cyano-xcex2-phenyl cinnamate and glyceryl mono-2-ethylhexanoyl-diparamethoxy cinnamate; benzophenone type ultraviolet light absorbents including 2,4-dihydroxy benzophenone, 2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4-methoxy benzophenone, 2,2xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy benzophenone, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetrahydroxy benzophenone, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy benzophenone, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-4xe2x80x2-methyl benzophenone, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy benzophenone-5-sulfonate, 4-phenyl benzophenone, 2-ethylhexyl-4xe2x80x2-phenyl-benzophenone-2-carboxylate, 2-hydroxy-4-n-octoxy benzophenone and 4-hydroxy-3-carboxy benzophenone; as well as 3-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzylidene)-d,l-camphor, 3-benzylidene-d,l-camphor, urocanic acid, ethyl urocanate, 2-phenyl-5-methyl benzoxazol, 2,2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl benzotriazol, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-t-octylphenyl) benzotriazol, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl benzotriazol, dibenzaladine, dianisoylmethane, 4-methoxy-4xe2x80x2-t-butyldibenzoylmethane and 5-(3,3-dimethyl-2-norbornylidene)-3-pentane-2-one.
Other ingredients normally blended into cosmetics, such as water repellent resin powders and/or resin powders including nylon powder, polymethyl methacrylate, styrene-divinyl benzene copolymer, polyethylene powder, porous vinyl-type polymer, acrylate copolymer and polymethylsillsesquioxane; humectants; thickeners; lower alcohols; polyhydric alcohols; mucopolysaccharides; preservatives; antioxidants; sequestering agents; pH adjustment agents; anti-inflammatories; drugs including vitamins, amino acids, and hormones; crude drugs; astringents; pigments; dispersing agents; and perfumes can be blended into the sunscreen cosmetic of the present invention as necessary within the range which does not affect the object of the present invention.